Target
by Pandora1004
Summary: Oneshot for the 17 and up.Sesshy is the best assasin of the age until his new target "sweeps" him off his feet. Sessh/Kikkyo


_**Target**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha**

_**Nor do I own the lyrics of John Mayer's "Assassin"**_

**I work in the dead of night when, the roads are quiet and no one is around to track my moves. Racing the yellow lights, to find the gate is open' she's waiting in the room I just slip on through.**

The three-inch edge he walked of the 40-story building as he prepared to start his evening games. Green…Yellow, the black form leapt in a freefall to the next office building, his landing impossible silent, a glimmer in his glowing amber eyes, underneath the mask he wore he smiled as he watched the next set of lights. The moving nights shadow, paused only a split second, he took time to enjoy this unusual form of exercise under the blackness of the new moon. However this night he had a job to do.

Out of the cities quiet lights, in a quieter middle upper class neighborhood surrounded by a security fence which always wanted to make him laugh. No cameras even caught a blur of him. The driveway gate was open as told. Shimmering lights came from the mission style home such lights belonging only from candles gentle flames. She would be waiting there behind the sheer curtains bellowing out into the night. Her silhouette appeared and stepped out onto the wrought iron caged balcony. His golden eyes examined her with interest; she stood wine glass in hand, loneliness on her face. The white silk robe colored in china blue peonies, took to the wind as did her wild free flowing midnight tresses. The light sent of jasmine mixed with her overwhelming pheromones, pulling at the **man** he was, all thought and scent failed to intoxicate further his keen senses. He had a job to do.

He never wanted to know the name of his targets, but this one he wanted to burn into memory. The woman leaned on the railing, a glass of red wine in her hand, then she looked directly where he waited as if she could actually see him which confounded him, his mark could not see him, all of him exposed were the saffron eyes taking her in. She smiled to herself, as quickly as she appeared she was gone.

He would remember the lovely creature, which tried to bewitch him without knowing, moving from the shadows knowing that such beauty would become a lovely death mask the garrote in his left hand felt heavy as he leapt like a wild animal landing silently and gracefully on the terra cotta tiles of the Spanish style home. Then landing like a ghost on her balcony he could smell a constant scent of jasmine from her skin, woman was taking her toll on his deeply hidden desires which was beginning to unnerve him, never before had a mark had such an effect. The garrote disappeared into a pouch. He had to be gone by morning's light, no matter what feelings were dwelling within.

As he stood on the wrought iron balcony he found himself staring into a little white room with the surrounding gentle caress of the candles light. There she was, sitting at an old antique style vanity using a brush to bring out the luster of her midnight hair. The wine glass next to her, pooled onyx eyes looked directly at him through the mirror as the brush went down and the glass went to her lips with a smile. Ignoring the visitor the mark skillfully looped up her knee length hair pinning it in place with two mothers of pearl chopsticks.

The garrote was back in his hand as he squeezed it tightly; he had to do this now up close and personal, which he preferred, there was something about watching the light go out in someone's eyes. Now he was beginning to wish he had his sniper rifle.

The beauty stood, her back to him. "Come in, your eyes are burning into my soul."

With soundless steps he entered the room, the garrote was digging into his hand, he was inches away from her with in a split second, she could only smile and take in the golden eyes and chiseled 6' body which could not be hidden by his clothes.

"I know why you're here and I don't mind. I will give you no fight if you grant me three wishes." The mark sat on the bed that coy smile back as she refilled her wine glass and filled the other, her legs crossed, the robe slipping a little to far for the mans own good; he could not help but nonchalantly take in the flawless skin as it went from toe to naked thigh.

"Three requests? I do not need any request from my prey; yet perhaps…"

"Good I knew you would." She handed the second glass of wine to the assassin, he was immune to nearly all types of poisons so he drank feeling awkward, she should be dead not asking for fucking wishes his brain began to scream. However curiosity was taking the better of him.

"Number two let me look upon your face as it will be the last things my eyes befall as I die." The woman set aside he glass and took his empty one, setting it aside as well. Standing to her feet she stood before him at arms reach, her left hand removed the tie of her robe letting it fall to the ground like a pooling of silk. "And of course number three," She lowered her head wisps of satin hair falling into her face as she looked up at him. "Love me, if only for an hour before I go." Taking her killers right hand she placed it on her hip as she leaned up and kissed the mask where his lips were hiding. She saw the garrote disappear as she let her hair tumble down.

He picked her up, limber legs wrapping around his waist, she could feel him waiting for her; unexpectedly he bypassed the bed and forced her into the corner of the wall his body pressed tightly against her. The nimble fingers of a assassin had himself ready in a matter of seconds as he forced her down onto him, her nails digging into the shirt of his back as he continued to forcefully fulfill the last wish as the woman bit down on his left shoulder to keep from screaming in pain and ecstasy, nearly tearing the shirt from his chest, becoming more aroused by the chiseled assailant who had her moaning in such ecstasy. Unexpectedly by him she untied the mask and deeply kissed him as he forced her harder into the corner of the wall. Silver strands wove into her own as a sheen of sweat covered them both, he released himself hard into her as she followed, her body never used in a manner so animalistic before.

He threw her to the bed wrapping her quivering legs around his neck, a deep burn as he started again, she could do nothing but moan and dig trenches into his back, it seemed like forever when they stopped, her body numb from such love making, and her companion seemed satiated for the moment. They lay in the chaste white sheets, his arm held her to him, her head resting on his chest as she listened to the steady beat of his heart.

"Number three, and I don't even know your name." Came out in a whisper as sleep clawed at both of them.

"Sesshomaru." His eyes closed.

_**You get in, you get done and then you get gone.**__**You never leave a trace**__**or show your face, you get gone. Should have turned around and left before the sun came again, but the sun came up again. Into the morning light to find the day is burning the curtains and the wine in the little white room. No I'm not alone. Her head in heavy on me she's sleeping like a child, what could I do. **_

The sun's rays startled him, with nearly no disrupted movement to the beauty on his chest Sesshomaru had his pants on, reaching down into the arm guard on the floor by the bed he produced a four inch blade in his right hand. Her hair blanked his chest feeling like silk, her head still firmly on him sleeping peacefully. Kikyo would never awaken as the sunlight lit up the room, he would make it nearly painless.

Sesshomaru reached around to cut the cartaroid artery as swiftly as he could to spare pain; yet the blade was stopped two inches from its target. Kikyo caught his hand to Sesshomaru's shock. As a cat she was atop of him, her hands moving as a cobras' strike hitting paralyzing pressure points.

_**Suddenly I'm in over my head, and I can hardly breath. Suddenly I'm floating over her bed and I feel everything. And suddenly I know exactly what I did but I cannot move a thing. **_

Sesshomaru could barely draw breath as she took the blade throwing him from the bed his chest burned as he hit the table, red wine splashing in the sunlight like droplets of blood, a gruesome portent to come as the crystal decanter shattered beneath his bare skin piercing him like a thousand needles, but he would give the woman no pleasure in his pain.

_**And suddenly I know exactly what I've done an it's gonna mean to me. I'm gone. I was a killer was the best they'd ever seen. I'd steel your heart before your heard a thing. I'm an Assassin and I had a job to do. **_

"You are one of us Kikyo."

Looking down at the defenseless beautiful man she smiled as she pulled on a black sundress, pulling her hair back into a ponytail, as she went to him, retrieving his blade.

"Kikyo…I should have listened to instinct." The voice came in a whisper as she straddled his body the lust of their evening still in her eyes.

She kissed him deeply as Sesshomaru felt the quick bite of the blade severing the pathway of blood to his brain. His eyes dimmed as she kept hers focused on his, his ears hearing their last words.

"Now I'm the best." She stood to her feet watching the light being snuffed out of his eyes.

_**Little did I know that girl was an Assassin too. She's an Assassin. She's an Assassin. She's an Assassin**__**job**__. __**She's an Assassin and she had a to do.**_

A/N: Okay first one shot I just heard the song and had to do this. Let me know your thoughts.


End file.
